


Sweet

by philos_manthanein



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Big Ol Dicks, Body Worship, Dubious Donut Activities, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, M/M, Powerbottom!Leon, Rough Oral Sex, Topsub!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Leon shows Chris an alternative way to eat a donut.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly what it sounds like.

It was well past six in the evening, but that didn’t stop Chris from devouring three mega-sized donuts and a full mug of straight black coffee. Astonishing, really. Leon was always torn between watching in amazement or looking away in revulsion at the way Chris obliterated his meals. 

This time he chose to observe anyway, at least for the first helpless pastry; some chocolate glazed thing that didn’t stand a chance as Chris shoved it in, swallowed, and washed it down. Leon continued to look on as Chris sucked the stray sugar from his bottom lip, then licked away some chocolate from the tips of his thick fingers. What a waste. Leon was more than happy to take care of that for him, if he had the chance.

Chris didn’t seem to mind Leon’s staring. Or maybe he was oblivious? Too focused on his snack and the television blaring the news through its overworked, tinny speakers. Chris’s apartment was small and kind of spartan. The dining area they currently sat in was actually just a third of the living space, which was also the kitchen space. They could watch the TV from the table, which Chris often did. Leon wasn’t particularly interested, but he glanced occasionally anyway.

After boredly taking in the local fluff piece about a litter of rescued kittens, Leon turned his attention back to Chris. He was surprised to find Chris’s attention on him this time. Further, that Chris was holding up one pink frosted, be-sprinkled donut and was looking at him through the hole with one eye shut.

“Hello, handsome.” Chris grinned broadly at him. “Saved the last one for you.”

God, that was cute. Too cute, really. If Chris weren’t built like a gorilla, Leon thought he might actually punch him in the nose or kick him in the shins on principle. He had no business being so warm and sweet. It made Leon want to mess him up terribly. 

“I got a better idea.” Leon decided, returning a smile less sugary and more devious. 

“Hm?” Chris hummed. “Like what?”

“You’ll see.” Leon teased as he turned more in his chair to face Chris.

He did take the treat from Chris’s fingers, but set it back down in the box among the last remaining crumbs of its kin. Chris’s brow furrowed for a moment, only as long as it took for Leon to guide Chris’s fingers to his mouth. Leon swiped his tongue slowly over the tip of Chris’s index finger, lapping up some of the pink frosting and clear glaze that clung there. 

He kept his eyes staring right into Chris’s as he closed his lips around that thick and calloused finger and sucked it down to the second knuckle. Swirling his tongue and dragging his teeth roughly against the skin, Leon made sure he got it clean before moving on to the middle finger.

Chris’s own mouth parted slightly as he watched Leon lick and suck and bite on his fingers, leaving each one slick and wet. It made him think of more dirty things he’d done with those digits; to Leon, to himself. Now the memories mixed in with the present to create a decidedly perverted tapestry in his head. Maybe Leon was thinking about it too, because he saw how Leon’s pretty eyes went all heavy. It was a lustful look that always sent a shock of heat roll low in Chris’s groin. His cock was already swelling enough to make him uncomfortable, so he shifted in his seat to try to relieve some of the pressure. 

His throat felt tight as Leon pulled his mouth away from his pinky with a wet popping sound. This was ridiculous, but also sexy, and kind of cute. Perfectly Leon. Chris felt his face getting hotter from the affection that coiled in his chest as his eyes traced the younger man’s features; a well-remembered path by now but he never grew weary of the view. He let out a strained sigh, and smiled. 

He tried to say something, but hesitated when Leon pressed a kiss against his palm. Then his wrist. Leon left his mouth open a bit, so the kisses he left were intentionally wet. The scrape of his teeth dangerously teased over the thin skin that stretched over the tendons and veins there. 

“Fuck,” Chris finally managed to say, “Leon…”

“Later,” Leon grinned as he let go of Chris’s wrist, “Let me play with you first?”

He said it so strongly; a demand wrapped to look like a question. Chris already knew he was powerless to Leon’s whims. Not that he wanted to make him stop - it was a conscious decision to let Leon take control - and giving in could almost be as thrilling as pushing back. 

Splaying his fingers against the soldier’s chest, Leon squeezed through the black t-shirt at his taut pectoral muscle. The material was stretched tight, like most of Chris’s shirts were. Every line and bulge and dip of his flesh seemed perfectly sealed in cotton. Leon was bent on indulging himself, letting his fingers and palms grope and squeeze. Excitement flickered through Chris, growing exponentially more frenetic in his stomach the longer those hands appreciated his body.

Swallowing heavily at the tight anxiety in his throat, Chris squirmed again in his seat as Leon’s palms swiped over his clothed nipples simultaneously. They paused, then turned to hold the hard peaks of his nipples between their thumbs and forefingers. Already perked up and sensitive from friction, even the slightest squeeze sent a zap straight from Chris’s chest, into his rapidly swelling cock. Chris felt his toes curl against the cool linoleum floor as Leon pinched harder and rolled his nipples teasingly, giving a slow and agonizing twist that only made Chris hotter. 

Leon grinned as he watched Chris writhe from his touch. Even clothed the older man looked like he was ready to come apart. A thrill shivered its way into Leon’s chest, spreading warmly as he thought how lucky he was; to be able to make this human tank whimper and want for more. 

He released Chris’s nipples. Chris let out a slow breath that sounded both relieved and strained. It made Leon chuckle. The younger agent let his hands slide lower to feel the hard mounds of Chris’s abs. He felt the way the muscles expanded and contracted with his breath, with every movement, every uncomfortable squirm.

He hadn’t told Chris he couldn’t touch. Hadn’t said he had to keep his hands away from himself or from Leon. Chris was making it harder on himself on purpose, Leon thought as he bit down on his own bottom lip. Not able to suppress the urge any longer, Leon reached with one hand to Chris’s inner thigh. He grabbed the hard outline of Chris’s cock where it was trapped under the tight black denim of his pants. He gripped it tightly and Chris cursed and jerked his hips forward.

As much as Leon wanted to keep teasing - he could if he wanted to, spend hours touching and admiring every last inch of muscle on Chris’s ridiculous body - he wanted to get to his main idea. Thinking about it now he almost wanted to chicken out, though. It was weird. Kinda gross. Kinda stupid and silly. 

He looked at Chris, taking in the redness of his tanned face and the sheen of sweat building on his forehead and neck. How he practically sat on his hands to keep them out of the way. Everything about his body language was open, ready for his younger partner to do as he pleased. Chris caught Leon’s eyes and held his stare, ducking his head just slightly so he almost looked sheepish.

Cute. Too fucking cute. Leon was going to wreck him for that. 

Leon put both hands to work unbuttoning and unzipping Chris’s fly. It was this point where Chris moved, just enough to help Leon coax his admittedly large cock out. He practically shivered from having the unsatisfying pressure let off. Leon didn’t shove Chris’s jeans down far, preferring to just allow the front to stay open and tucking the waistband of his grey boxer-briefs underneath his heavy and hairy sack.

Lingering, Leon cupped one hand over Chris’s balls and squeezed. Chris gritted his teeth but didn’t close his eyes. He wanted to watch. 

So he watched, as Leon groped him as attentively as always. Watched as those long fingers let go so he could trace one up the underside of Chris’s cock. How it ghosted over the dark and bulging veins of his thick shaft until it reached just under the reddening head. Leon swiped his finger over the sensitive flesh there and Chris had to groan at the strange mixture of ticklishness and desire the motion sent through him. Then Leon circled the round tip and dragged his finger along the slit, letting clear precum make his skin wet as he made small pressurized circles over Chris’s urethral hole.

Chris bit his lip again and looked away, back up into Leon’s blue eyes. He wanted to grab the younger man. Wanted to kiss him deep. Wanted to beg him to take his cock already; to let Chris fuck into him the way he knew they both wanted. Chris’s hands flinched at his sides, reminding him the only thing holding him back was himself.

Leon sensed his growing impatience. He lifted one hand to let his thumb rub affectionately over Chris’s now wet and reddened bottom lip. The other hand wrapped its fingers around Chris’s fat shaft, so thick they couldn’t touch each other despite their elegant length.

“Soon,” Leon said reassuringly, “Told you I had an idea, right?”

“Better be a good idea.” Chris smirked, rolling his hips upward to encourage Leon’s touch.

“All my ideas are good ideas,” Leon replied as he gave Chris’s cock a strong stroke, feeling it pulse with want against his palm. “Whether or not you think so.”

“I, ah, disagree.” Chris panted, finding it harder to speak the more Leon’s hand created dry, near-painful friction across the overly sensitive skin of his shaft.

“That’s because you have poor taste.” Leon teased.

“Mm, but I’m with you, aren’t I?” Chris flashed a grin at Leon.

In turn Leon narrowed his eyes, his own smile going almost feral. A dangerous air hung around him, causing Chris’s pulse to quicken and his body felt even more needy. He felt like he could cum under that piercing gaze alone, so of course Leon decided then to release his grip. Bastard.

Chris watched Leon with equal parts anticipation and frustration, knowing the wait was usually worth the reward but feeling so heady and uncomfortable from the excessive stimulation. Confusion worked its way into that mess of emotions as Leon reached over to the table and plucked up that last remaining donut from the box. He looked it over appraisingly. Twisted it around. Examined it. 

“You know, the whole trope about cops liking these things is surprisingly accurate,” Leon said clinically. 

“Leon,” Chris labored, “What are you doing?”

“You said you saved this one for me, right?” Leon looked through the hole at the center of the pastry, mimicking Chris’s earlier actions.

“Yeah. So?” Chris felt a flicker of anxiety as he replied.

“So…” Leon reached with his free hand to wrap it firmly around the base of Chris’s cock. “I’m gonna enjoy it.”

It was now or never, Leon thought with an excited thrill. He struggled not to laugh at himself, but he broke into a quiet sort of chuckle anyway while he lowered the pastry towards Chris’s cockhead.

“Are you fucking serious?” Chris laughed nervously.

“Mmhm.” Leon nodded and licked his lips quite dramatically as he steadily guided the donut further down.

It stretched and strained, the surface around the hole cracking as it slid further around Chris’s fat cock. They both started snickering at themselves; Chris at Leon for even having this idea and Leon at Chris for allowing him to continue.

“The hell is wrong with you, Kennedy.” Chris laughed, but he looked at Leon with such bemusement that it made Leon’s chest swell with warmth. 

Leon shook his head, his hair swaying softly as he did. “I dunno. I really don’t.”

Soon the donut couldn’t fit any further down, even after Leon moved the hand that was holding Chris’s cock steady. It settled at the base, part of it resting against Chris’s sack. It already looked like it was barely holding together. Despite the utter bewildering insanity of this situation, Chris was still monumentally hard. Leon had that sort of magic, he supposed.

Satisfied, Leon pulled his hands back to admire his work. He paused to lick away some of the sprinkles and frosting that clung to his fingers. Noticing Chris staring at him -choking back the urge to laugh even louder- Leon made a show of lapping along his finger and swallowing the creamy pink sugar with a wink.

“You’re really making this hard for me,” Chris breathed out shakily.

“That’s the idea,” Leon said before he licked his lips again.

Finally, Leon pushed apart Chris’s legs to make room for himself. He slid onto the floor, on his knees, bringing his face closer to Chris’s cock. It jerked a little on its own and it was hard to tell if that was involuntary or if Chris was just desperate to encourage him more. Leon felt heat build tightly at the back of his throat, suddenly so hungry to get his mouth on every inch of it; a feeling he was quite used to by now. 

Bending forward, Leon licked wide and flatly up the cleft and slit of the head. It tasted sweet and salty when the glaze and the precum mingled on his tongue. He repeated that action, this time adding a little extra pressure to the point when he came to the slit. Chris jerked a little and let out a guttural noise that made Leon smile around his tongue.

Wrapping one hand around Chris’s girthy shaft, Leon rubbed his thumb over the taut bottom side of it. He pet over one large vein there, marveling at how swollen it felt. His other hand went to palm over Chris’s sack. Careful to avoid the pastry still clinging around the base, he appreciated the heft and tightness of Chris’s balls. How they seemed ready to go at any moment. Such self-control.

Leon moved his mouth lower along that beautiful cock. Let his lips and tongue brush softly against it, breathing out hotly and feeling a spike of joy when Chris shivered in response. Leon’s own cock was hard too, still pressed tightly along his right thigh in his jeans. He considered pulling it out, but he liked the pressure and decided to rock a little into it as he focused on Chris. 

When he first got his mouth on the donut a laugh caught in his throat again. He’d seen and done a lot of absurd shit, but this really ranked high on the list. It tasted good though, so he set to nibbling off tiny bits of cake and glaze indulgently. 

The hand he had wrapped around Chris’s cock slid further up to gently squeeze and rub over the head. He wanted to keep the older man stimulated, but not too much. When he felt the signs that Chris might let go, he pulled away his hands and enjoyed the frustrated noises the soldier made above him. Chris cursed and wriggled and thrust his cock forward blindly trying to chase his release. But he still didn’t make any demands of Leon. Didn’t grab him to throw off this whole charade and simply fuck him into the floor; not that the younger agent would complain. Chris had given Leon all the power and fuck if he wasn’t going to savor it. He always did. 

Soon Leon had eaten away enough of the bottom portion of the pastry that it finally fell open. It still hung loosely around the base of the shaft. Eagerly, Leon licked up bits of sugar and sprinkles that clung to Chris’s sack, reveling in the unique feeling of his dark, curly hairs dragging over his taste buds. It was a heady taste and scent, cloying sweetness mixed with the natural musk and sweat of Chris’s body. 

With a palm still groping steadily at the underside of Chris’s balls, Leon could feel them contract. He moved away a little too late. Looking up, he could see a thick spurt of cum issue out of Chris’s cock, coating a couple of fingers and shooting over the small gap to land on Leon’s cheek. Quickly, he repositioned his hand to tightly grasp around Chris’s scrotum, hoping to cut off any further orgasm until he was damn ready to allow the other man to have it. 

It worked and Chris tensed up. All his muscles wound so tightly it was a wonder the seams of his shirt didn’t fly apart. His head dropped back and his mouth hung open, panting loudly. His hips rolled and rolled forward, desperate to fuck anything and agonizing at finding nothing.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Chris practically whined. 

His hands twisted in the bunched up fabric of his pants, knuckles going white. He tilted his head forward to look down at Leon, knowing his look of torture was plainly obvious. When Leon just smiled and sucked away the cum from his own fingers - then wiped away the cum from his face and gobbled that up too - Chris let out a strangled, pained sound. 

“Leon, please…” He flinched because Leon’s fingers again wrapped around his cock, sending an intense flare rocketing up his spine. “You gotta let me fuck you.”

“Do I?” Leon asked coyly. “I don’t think that was in my job description. ‘sides, I’m still hungry.”

“You’re such a - ah - little asshole.” Chris complained, digging and twisting his bare feet against the floor as Leon whimsically went back to eating the donut off his dick.

Wild with need, Chris finally let his hands fly out to grasp either side of Leon’s face. His blue eyes actually widened with surprise as Chris forced his younger lover to look at him. Leon kept chewing on the rather sizable bite of donut he had, though. It was almost painfully adorable; a surprising look of pure innocence on the face of the man who moments ago was hellbent on torturing Chris’s cock to oblivion. Chris felt a little bit of his mad desire break, filling up with irresistible affection.

“Please,” Chris pleaded softly, “You’re destroying me here.” 

Leon blinked. Then he swallowed. He stared into Chris’s eyes a moment. Then he loosened his grip on both Chris’s cock and balls. Chris sighed at the rush of minor relief, but also worried about what Leon might do to him next.

“Give me some coffee,” Leon demanded.

“What?” Chris asked dumbly.

“I need something to drink,” Leon pointed at his own neck. “Throat’s dry.”

“Uh, okay?” Chris shook his head, not expecting this response, but he did as he was told; grabbing his nearly empty cup and handing it to Leon.

“Thanks,” Leon replied before downing the remaining coffee. 

When he finished, Leon set the mug back up on the table. Then he grabbed the last pitiful remains of the donut and tossed it into the empty mug. He took a moment to brush off the crumbs and sprinkles that clung in sticky clumps of glaze to Chris’s skin and pubic hairs. 

“Definitely gonna need a shower after this one,” Leon lamented.

“Whose fault is that?” Chris chided him.

He didn’t get much of a reply as Leon bent over to take the head of Chris’s cock into his mouth. Fuck yes, finally, Chris thought with relief. It was so welcome he almost started to cum again. This time he fought it as hard as he could, because feeling Leon swallow every engorged inch of him was something he could savor for hours, with the right stamina. 

Leon let his tongue play along the stiff rounded edges of the cockhead. Let it prod at the sensitive intersection where the shaft gave way to the tip. Then he let his mouth fall open, relaxing so he could slide the great length and circumference deep into his throat. It passed the point where he could breathe long before he reached the base. Still, he managed to work it through, until his throat muscles clenched and sent danger signals to his brain to make him stop. He choked a little as he pulled back, but had enough control not to gag entirely. 

During the break to breathe, Leon returned to teasing the tip and slit. It was much wetter now, from saliva and the steady stream of thin cum that precluded Chris’s impending orgasm. Eager, Leon swallowed down Chris’s massive cock again, and again. Each time he came up the shaft and head became more coated in his spit. It was the thick and clinging saliva worked up in his mouth from all the abuse. So heavy that when he pulled his mouth away fully it stretched a long strand from the tip to his bottom lip.

Chris was the one to reach out and swipe the spit away. An action at once so affectionate and perverted it made Leon’s cock ache in the confines of his jeans. He could feel the wetness of his own precum soaking through the dense material. 

When Chris tried to move his hand away, Leon held it in place. He brought it back so the palm could rest against his red, heated cheek. He leaned into it lovingly. Chris took the opportunity to let his thumb reach and rub over Leon’s slightly swollen lips. He noticed how the bottom lip seemed to have split open just slightly. He wanted to comment on it, but Leon grabbed his other hand and pressed it against his other cheek, making Chris hold his head.

“You can fuck me now,” Leon consented, then ducked back down to wrap his mouth around Chris’s cock again.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline when he realized what Leon gave him permission to do, Chris gripped even tighter to hold Leon’s head in place. Then he thrusted upward, getting his cock halfway down the first time. He went in fully the next when Leon didn’t signal for him to stop. After that he didn’t hold back, committing himself to fucking into Leon’s hot and tight throat and groaning loud with the intense pleasure of it.

Leon felt the sore ache deep in his neck as his muscles were forced open with each passage of Chris’s cock. That thick, hot saliva built up such a viscosity it started to seep from the corners of his mouth every time Chris pulled back. His eyes stung and his lungs burned for every momentary gasp of air they could find. Much longer and he thought he might faint, either from the lack of oxygen or his own intense arousal at being so thoroughly used. It was enough to make him cum hard and fast within his pants without needing to touch himself at all.

Unable to hold back any more, Chris finally hit his peak. He shoved himself halfway into Leon’s mouth again just in time to send large, heavy loads of cum into Leon’s mouth. One after another they came, filling him up, and Chris caved to the temptation to shove his cock a little further in so his cum would travel even deeper. 

Leon encouraged this by lifting a hand to caress soothingly over Chris’s balls, feeling them pulse against his palm with every load they pumped into his throat. When Chris pulled out, Leon tried to swallow it all but found it too challenging with how sore he was. Thinking fast, he grabbed the mug once again off the table and spat the remainder of Chris’s jizz into it. Chris was washing the dishes tonight, he decided.

“I’m not washing that,” Chris teased breathlessly, settling back into his chair. 

Pouting a little, Leon looked back up at Chris from his position on the floor. The older man looked satisfied and sort of dreamy, still feeling the high of his well-won orgasm. He hadn’t yet pulled his pants back up proper, just letting his softening cock lay exposed as he relaxed. Leon couldn’t really blame him. He was a mess himself, but still felt too dazed to get up at the moment. He settled for resting his forehead against Chris’s knee. Chris reached and gently pet his fingers through Leon’s soft hair.

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Chris mused after a minute passed.

“I can’t believe you let me,” Leon replied with a grin. 

“Hey, you usually do have good ideas,” Chris shrugged.

Leon lifted his head to look up at him, a bit of deviousness returning to his otherwise tired smile. “In that case, I have a few others you’d probably like.”

“Yeah?” Chris laughed, then nodded. “Sweet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
